Create a Modern State
Create a Modern State is a game of the Create Your Own Country genre that was founded by E Chip on February 21, 2010. Noted for its realistic feel and based in the modern era, the game takes place after a desctructive nuclear war and winter decimate global population, helped by vicious wars between the survivors and natural disasters. Said wars and disasters have reduced global population to around 20-25% of pre-war levels. The exact details of the war are largely unknown, but the destruction is still visable in some areas. The game takes place after humanity has pieced inself back together and features a whole new cast of nations and relations. Players start as a third world country with a small economy and landmass, and are challenged to build up their strength from there in hopes of contending with the superpowers that dominate the world. Game History (first round) The game started out explosively, with 40 pages in the first day, a feat only beaten by Djinn Spell's One Nation, One Government. Starting out hectically, disasters rocked much of the world, and a war soon broke out between Denmark and Germany. After settling down, player nations started the slow process of building their economies up from scratch. Apostropha (Djinn Spell ) ran into early trouble with Texas due to piriting, but the problem was resolved. Slowly building up their economies, the new player states of The Republic of Arabia (Bulldawgs1), The Republic of Italy (Sithlord Man ), The Republic of Canada (Liam of Fez and Cardnals100 ), The Commonwealth of Apostropha (Djinn Spell ), The Republic of Kerfluff (Bloodlordred), Delmarva (Imitate214), and The Federation of American States (123xyz8 ). In particular 2 major powers grew and expanded the most, the Republic of Canada,and Apostrhopha, each expanded in their direct areas of influence and then past them. Soon Canada and Aposthropha had warm relations and were preparing to form a mutual defense pact until a Canadian F-16 stationed in northern France shot down an Apostrophan aircraft. After this Canadian-Apostrophan relations detriorated and soon conflict in their respective regions began to sprout up again.Apostropha expanded more while Canada expanded into New York and New England, afterwards giving up on expansionism and instead attempting to maintain peace between it's Southern neighbors as they ripped each other's nations to shreds .Somewhat shortly into the game, the superpower of Malaysia was destroyed by a collossal attack from both player nations and the "Carribean Four" (an alliance of the Gulf and Carribean states of Florida, Cuba, Texas, and Mexico) in response to Malaysian expansion in southeast Asia. After the long war, players got access to Malaysian technologies, and Malaysia was made an Apostrophan protectorate. However, due to its neutrality and explosive growth during the war, North Korea soon filled the power void. Later, the player nations of New United Norway (Alien276) and Peripeteia (Rpvictor) amongst others of less note came into play. A massive attack coordinated against the whole world by terrorist organizations and sympathizers later damaged many player countries and militaries, though Apostrophan aircraft later targeted and destroyed the terrorist HQ during a meeting of many key members, shatternig the organization. Late in the game, a massive war broke out between North Korea and Texas. Player nations helped defeat Texas, though North Korea was ravaged in the process. Sweden advanced to become the final global superpower in the game. The final major war occurred when the Republic of Canada attacked the Republic of Siberia,Canada also launched a limited nuclear bombardment against Siberia, though the war was never fully resolved before the game to a halt and was eventually restarted on February 21, 2011, a full year after the release of the game. Starting Problems When a country starts out in CAMS, it gets a starting problem. In the recent game, it's been drug cartels for American countries and random events such as natural disasters in the rest of the world. While not meant to be too challenging, how you handle the problem determines how fast your economy grows initially and public opinion of the government. Since governments can do very little to actually improve an economy, visible effort to improve one's country or combat national problems is generally what leads to an expanded GDP, excepting cases where the actions are not economically sound or militaristic in nature (excluding problems where military force is really the best solution, notably rebellions, terrorists, and the drug cartel problems in the Caribbean and Latin/South America). Game Overview Riddled for being excessively detailed, the game is not one of the most popular games. However, some argue that this excessive detailing and realism are what make it one of the toughest games to accel at and a very good challenge for players experienced in the game. Due to a massive population decrease and reduced standards of living in most of the world, technological innovation occurs at a slower pace, making 2050 essientially 2020 in terms of technology. This helps the game stay in the modern era, without getting too futuristic. Starting countries get a starting problem (explained above), start out with 1/6th of their land's population (excepting cases where that'd put the country under 1,000,000), a GDP of 6 billion, and a country full of people with their needs needing to be attended to. Critcism -E Chip's laze and inactivity causes many things to occur slowly and delays to occur quite often. While not at its worst now, the effects are still visible. -The excessive detail has been dubbed annoying and a blocker to new players wishing to play the game. -Since the game is run almost entirely by E Chip, gameplay virtually stops when he leaves or is inactive. -Starting countries are claimed to spend too long in the third world. E Chip counters that this is basically the point of the game, to build slowly from third world to second and possibly Superpower. -The realism restricts imagination. E Chip's response is that those who feel this way should play a futuristic game. Imagination is very possible in his game. -The elitist feel discourages new players who don't know much about military or politics. E Chip has stated multiple times that he will give input prior to officially modding something should it be something that can result in catastrophic failure, and that he is willing to help teach if people want to learn. He also gives his opinion on many things posted in the thread. -On the other hand, the slower pace allows the game to be better kept up with. Category:Game Category:CAMS